


Baby Daddy

by PoisonBasil



Series: Temperance's Temptations [9]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Female Tim Drake, Temperance Drake, Tim Drake aka Temperance Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonBasil/pseuds/PoisonBasil
Summary: Summary - this wasn't what she was expecting on her bi weekly visit to Manor.





	Baby Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by MaldicionDeLuna  
> Well this is my idea: You could make Temperance sick to the stomach or something, but since it has many things to do ignore its illness, for a few days other people only see it vomiting, with dizziness and fever, and automatically think that it is pregnant, all enter panic, then they get excited and then they are disappointed to know that she is not pregnant.

Temperance felt like heaving when she got out of her car. The motion of the car turning her stomach, it had been a battle to get to the Manor, however she couldn't miss this weekend. She had already missed the last weekend she was supposed to come down, due to this illness (getting slashed in fights and trudging through sewers was never a good mix, for anyone) she had been confined to her apartment for the better part of two weeks. Heavy waves of nausea and dizziness accompanying the massive ache in her bones made it impossible for her to patrol, she didn't want to tempt herself so she kept her com muted (except for the emergency line, there was nothing stopping her is there was something big going down) so she hadn't really heard from anyone in a while.

Dick, Jason and Alfred had all made sure to text and call occasionally, to make sure she wasn't out and about (like she would ever do that) and resting properly, though the calls that she was getting seemed to be getting more cryptic and rushed. Damian had popped down in the earliest stages of her illness, when she was mostly lucid and scowled at her while she threw up her breakfast. He had quickly left with a strange look about it, she let it be thought, when wasn't Damian slightly strange?

Now here she was feeling much better and not as though she was two foot from an early grave. Only slight waves nausea washing over her when she moved to fast or suddenly. She planned to be out on patrol tonight, mostly for stake outs and Intel, there was no way she was going to risk throwing up on herself while grappling (gross).

Temperance hoped to make a silent entrance into the Manor and quickly go put her stuff away before facing everyone, get set up and comfortable for her stay (or as comfortable as she could in the Manor anymore). As soon as she entered the main entrance she was accosted by bright pink and blue decorations everywhere. There were streamers on the chandeliers that she just knows Dick must have had a hand in placing with the haphazard way they were thrown around (if it were Alfred it would’ve look nothing short of perfect) which begged the question as to why she didn't know about this if Dick did. She had called him this morning to confirm that she was still coming over and he hadn’t mentioned a thing.

There were numerous balloons strewn about the hall. All announcing a congratulations on the baby. Pink ones for a girl and blue ones for a boy (they either didn’t know the sex, or there were twins on the way). Temperance stood in the place looking at all the baby paraphernalia wracking her brains over who could be having a baby. She hadn't heard anything about someone being pregnant. Steph would definitely tell her if she was and as far as Temperance knew Cass was still in Hong Kong, so this couldn't be for her… Temperance was so lost in contemplation that she didn't notice someone entering the room.

“Temp!” Startled by the sudden shout of her name Temperance looked to see Dick quickly making his way over to her, stepping around wrapped boxes that must be presents. When Dick had got close enough he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closed and breathed her in. I felt so good to actually see Dick again, she hadn’t been able to feel him in a while, something loosened inside her she hadn’t even known was there.

She lifter her arms and put them around him giving him a squeeze, “Hey Dick.” God it really did feel like heaven getting her arms around him again and not be worried that she was going to infect him with what she had come down with (though her missing spleen didn’t help with how bad she got.)

Temperance felt him pull back slightly so she tilts her head up to see him smiling blindingly down at her. There was never going to be a time when that smile didn't send shivers and tingles down her spine (sometimes it was scary how much power he had over her with simple gestures like that). She couldn’t help but smile back in return.

His eyes crinkle at the edges, “You ok? Was the ride over ok? Sorry I couldn't come pick you up, I just had a few things that needed to get done…” She sees his eyes travel to the decorations surrounding them, “but I imagine you already figured that out.” His smile dampens slightly as though he thought this was going to go unnoticed by her somehow.

“I can totally see your handy work on the chandeliers,” She giggles nodding her head upwards, she paused for a second, creasing her brow slightly in thought, “Who’s it for?”

“Who’s it for?” He echoes.

Temperance quirks an eyebrow at him, tilting her head slightly at the look of confusion that had just crossed Dick’s face. His smile gone and replaced with a small frown. He unwraps his arms from her and takes a step back and stands slightly awkward. He brings a hand to the back of his neck and rubs it.

“Who's it for?” She watched as Dick’s brow creased further. “Who… I'll be right back!” He exclaimed. Before she can get in another word Dick is sprinting off further into the Manor.

Maybe Dick, in all his excitement, forgot who the party was for? Temperance thought that was a long shot, but it didn't really make sense for Dick to decorate for a party for someone he would forget so easily. She’ll ask Bruce or Alfred later when he makes her official appearance. Temperance made her way up to her room and pushed the door open, her room was filled with colourfully wrapped boxes of varying sizes. Closing the door and shuffling in she put her bag down by the bed before sitting on it, why were these in her room? She was getting more and more befuddled by second.

Suddenly her bedroom door is slammed open and a breathless Jason Todd is standing there, looking at her with wild eyes, on instinct she tenses up (it’s hard not to with the lifestyle and past history between them), ready for a blow, then slowly relaxes the tense muscles upon Jason taking no further movements into the room. She looks at him a moment more before piping up, “Hiya Jay, you alright there?”

He blinks owlishly at her for a moment, “I-- Yeah, I’m good Tee just, wasn’t expecting you to come up here right away…” She watched as his eyes darted over the presents before coming back to her. “Dick said he saw you, but when you didn’t come to the main room I thought I would look for you.”

“Well, I was just about to put my feet up and relax a little before coming down to see everyone, though now that you’re here, there is a question I want to ask you…” She trails off as she sees Jason’s shoulders tense a little. What was up with Dick and Jason today?

Jason cocks his leg and crosses his arms, “Shoot Tee.” She feels his eyes linger on her.

Temperance gestures to the colourful boxes, “Who are they for?” Jason looks like he is about to run from her. She sees him straighten up a little. “I don’t mind that there in here or anything, I just want to know what the fuss is all about with the presents and decorations.” The frown that overcomes Jason’s face is strikingly similar to the one Dick had earlier. As though they were both confused as to how she didn’t know (and frankly it was starting to annoy her, why wasn’t anyone telling her who it was?).

“You really don’t know?” Jason looked completely bewildered about this. “At all?” He pressed. She shook her head no a small frown on her lips. “Ok, either, there has been a huge mistake, or your lying.”

Temperance’s face pinched at the accusation. Folding her arms in front of her defensively she glared at him. Jason winced, damn, he thought today was going to go smoothly.

“No, I don’t know Jason,” Temperance pinched her eyebrows further, getting up from the bed she made her way to the presents and dodged Jason’s outstretched as he tried to stop her, picking up the closest and smallest one she could see, she flipped the label and saw ‘Dick’ neatly scrawled. (What the hell?)

“Dick?”

“Well you see --”

She interrupted him by raising the hand that wasn’t holding the box. Her mind was reeling, screeching at her, what the fuck? Quickly she looked up to Jason, he knew something and she was going to find out!

“Jason, you tell me whats going on here or I’m going to get nasty, I know Dick helped out with decorating and it makes no sense for him to pretty up his own party, and all the baby stuff--” Suddenly her eyes widened, her stomach sunk and twisted, “Has Dick gotten someone pregnant?” Her eyes start to sting and she quickly closes her eyes, scrunching them tight, Dick was sleeping with someone else? Her throat tightened with a lump of remorse, fuck, this was a shitty way to find out, why didn’t Dick tell her before she came over?

“Tee! No!” Jason suddenly has his hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly and she looks up at him, slowly coming out of her head, his teal eyes pleaded her to listen to him. “It’s nothing like that!” The hands on her shoulders tighten, “It’s you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah Tee, we heard from the Demon that you were suffering from morning sickness…”

Temperance just stares at him for a moment longer, the words filtering through, her stomach slowly untwists and the lump in her throat dissipates. Me? She sees the truth pouring from Jason, his earnestness in getting her to believe him. “Why would he think I was pregnant?”

She feels Jason let go, and bring his arms behind his head, “He said he saw you get sick and that you mentioned dizziness…” Jason looks away and back again, his face sheepish, “We all just took it at face value and ran with it in our excitement, Dick thought that maybe you were keeping quiet so you could surprise him, so he wanted to do it first, hence the decorations and stuff…”

“He knew I was just ill though..?”

“He told me you were just trying to make excuses for the morning sickness, it sounded good at the time Tee!” Jason looks a little disappointed, “We were all really excited about the baby,” Temperance raises a brow at him, “Don’t look at me like that, we don’t get much good news ‘round here and this Tee? This would of been so good.”

She softens her look, she knows how much Jason loves kids. “Sorry to tell you man, but there's no baby in here.” She points to her belly. “Though, now I know if there ever is to be, I will send out a mass e-mail, so everyone knows.” She grins at Jason and it widens when he smiles back at her.

“It’s not me you have to apologise to sweet cheeks, Alfred has put a lot of effort into this, who do you think bought and wrapped all these presents?” Jason smirks and she knows she looks as dumb as she feels.

“I’m going to kill Damian for this!” She hisses and she hears Jason chuckle and gives him an exasperated look.

Temperance watched Jason turn and head to the door, he opened it and swept an arm in the direction of the hall, “Come on m’lady, we need to go break the news to the rest of them.”

She sighs and makes her way with Jason in tow towards the living room. (God this was going to be hell.) Jason leans down to speak quietly into her ear, “Just… prepare yourself ok?” She gives him a nod and they make the rest of the way there in a comfortable silence, as they approach the door, she can hear muffled voices behind it. Taking in a steady breath and straightening her shoulders she grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

Lights in the room were suddenly turned on, with party poppers going off and spreading on fetti all over her and the rest of the room along with a chorus of ‘Congratulations’ being shouted at her from the many people in the room.

“I’m not pregnant!” She blurts, and damn, she was supposed to let it out all easy, let them down slowly, but this was overwhelming, there was a big sign hanging over fireplace, congratulating her on the baby with a load more presents.

“What?” Temperance turns to the voice and sees a rather stunned Dick limply holding onto a used party popper. A part of her wishes she was pregnant so that she wouldn’t have to witness all this disappointment from so many people at once. She quickly surveys around the room, taking in the people there, Bruce, Alfred, Damian, Stephanie, Cass (she was supposed to be in Hong Kong right?), Barbara and Jason and Dick, Damn, everyone was here.

“I-- I’m not pregnant Dick,” Dick looks like he is about to say something but she presses on. “Jay told me that Damian thought I was,” She gently places her hand on his chest, ”But Dick, I’m not…”

He grabs her in a hug a squeezes her hard and utters words she isn’t expecting. “Oh thank god,” She squeaks and he just holds her tighter, “I love you Temp, I do, I’m just not ready for kids, you don’t know how freaked out I’ve been these past weeks.”

Temperance releases the tenseness in her muscles and melts into his arms. That was so good to hear, she didn’t know what she would do if Dick was upset about it other than hold him until he was ok again. Suddenly there is a bubble of joy in her chest and she lets out a giggle that grows into a laugh. Dick unravels her from his hold and looks at her face and grins, suddenly he is joining her in the laughter, across the room she hears Damian, “Why are they laughing Father?”

“I love you.” She manages, through her laugh and Dick’s answering smile is blinding. They did all this for her, because they heard that she was pregnant and with no proof what so ever. The fact that Dick had pulled himself together even though he was panicking, just to make this a good thing, it warmed her heart, what did she do to deserve these guys? She leaned up and kissed Dick, his hands coming to rest on her neck. Pulling away she smiled up at him, hoping to convey all the love she felt for this man.

“Love you too Tempie, love you too.”


End file.
